


Night Time Prowls - Vriska and Terezi : Hate Smut

by koujadickcosplay



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck, VrisTez
Genre: Cute scared Terezi, F/F, Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi have hate sex and Terezi is finally dom.</p><p>This is a quick hour drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Prowls - Vriska and Terezi : Hate Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I would write something like this...but I am so glad I have. Now it is a ship. And an awesome one at that.  
> I wrote this for a very good friend of mine : James  
> Hope you enjoy it buddy.

A soft hollowed howl echo's through out the dark night. It was times like this you welcomed the tall horrible girl into your bed. You absolutely hated Vriska with every inch of your life. But you knew you could never resist the Cerulean eyed girl, especially with the advances she made on you earlier. Flushing brightly at the thought of what had happened between you two, you bite your lip in embarrasment that you was thinking about it. Staring at Vriska, a soft growling erupting from you. You are very much human. But you can't help but think you'd be better off as a dragon of some sort. Maybe a Frost Dragon you see yourself as. But you push all your thoughts of Dragons from your mind, even though you didn't want to. Another howl erupted through the silence and you whimper, snuggling tightly against Vriska. Happy, once more that she is a very deep sleeper. You close your eyes tight and try to get back to sleep. But the howling is almost like it's coming from outside your window. You're too scared to look up and don't know how much longer you can carry on like this...after about 10 more minutes of absolute silence you sigh in relief. It seems that the wolf had gone now. You were now only waiting to sleep again...

\-------------------------

Its about 10am when you finally rose, the bright sun shining through your window, you blink in pain. Your eyes have always been sensitive. Especially to the light. Its a big problem for you. Mainly because your eyes are a shocking unbelievable shade of Teal, but also because when you were a kid Vriska decided it would be funny to put a sort of acid in your eyes which made you almost blind and without years of treatment you would have been. But, even though Vriska was the one to do it to you, which made you start hating the living fuck out of her, she also is the one that got you treatment in the first place.  
You growl at the intense pain you feel and stare at the now empty space where Vriska once was. Throwing off the covers you stand, dressed only in a black t-shirt with a Libra symbol on it, which your best friend, Kanaya, made for you, in teal, your favourite colour. And a pair of cute red boxers with cute colourful dragons on the front of it. Standing infront of the mirror you grab your red pointed glasses which help your eye condition and look amazing on your face. You run your fingers quickly through your shortish messy black hair and smile at your reflection. Even you have to admit, you liked it.  
As soon as your about to walk into the corridor a tall thin girl with long dark brown hair, bright other worldly cerulean eyes dressed in a leather jacket, tight black jeans and a light blue t-shirt blocks your way. You growl slightly and stare up at her.  
"Hi Terezi!" She almost sings to you.  
"Hi." You mutter unhappily and try to shove your way around her.  
But your shoving is met by a sharp thrust backwards. You trip over your Dragon Cape you left on the floor and fall onto the 'said' floor slipping over against your bed. Looking up at her you snarl at her.  
"What the fuck Vriska?!" You shout at her.  
"You tried to shove me, you get shoved back" She chuckles at you.  
You snarl again and stand but she's already advanced onto you and is shoving you down onto the bed.  
Flushing brightly you know what's going to happen next. And really, your more than thankful for it. You knew that arguing like this gets Vriska off and you wouldn't ever admit to anyone else other than you that it gets you off as well. Staring up at her, Vriska's lips come down on yours all too quickly and you sigh into them, the feeling of hers on yours is something you grew acustom to quickly and you were glad. It felt good, even if was a hate make out, it felt right to have her lips on yours, to have her hands roam your delicate body and you moan into her kiss as her hands reach your breasts.  
Your breasts become hard at the impact and the feeling of the someone groping them and you keen into the touch, your hands roaming her head. You know she has two small spots behind her right ear and her neck and you press both gently making her freeze and almost melt into your body. You love it when she is like this. But you feel her teeth on your neck and you hiss loudly at her in a warning but she takes no notice of it like normal and bites your lip hard. You have had plently of bite marks on your body, but your lip is most sensitive and she knows that. Which makes her want to do it even more. And its not even a good sensitive it hurts like fuck. Which makes her do it a lot more than actually necessary.  
Your fingers intangle themselves into her brown hair and you tug quickly and tightly making her cry out and release your lip. You smile triumphatly and shove her off her quickly grinning brightly happy that you finally have the upper hand and you grab her shoulder's pushing her down on the bed, you quickly position yourself over the top of her and growl at her kissing Vriska's lips hard she tries to shove you back and bite your lip but is now unable to because of the hold on her you have and you laugh in her face pulling away. Your fingers slipping in her black jeans which are really easy to slip into and you touch her nook making her keen and she flushes brightly and you glance up at her before down at what you are doing and slip a finger into her making her clench tightly and you laugh again. Knowing that right now she will do anything to you. You get off her and continue to finger her while slipping jeans down with one hand and you smirk at how wet she is already. She whines loudly as you take off her jeans and panties and you discard them on the floor. Taking off your glasses as well you drop them on the bed and slip another finger into her.  
"You like that don't you spider bitch." You smirk and she nods breathlessly, crying out as another finger slips into her.  
Vriska's nook tightens dramatically around your fingers and you take a moment to take in the glory of her so submissive to you. You know that once this is over it will never happen again and you will be in for it, but you don't care. Right now she is so beautiful like this, you growl at the sickening sight and slam your two fingers hard inside of her making Vriska cry out again and shut her eyes tight.  
"Spider bitch. Whore. Finger Slut." You say with every thrust you do.  
Vriska Serket bites her lip and you slap her face gently which she loves.  
You lean down and bite her neck and thrust deeply inside of her with three fingers and she almost comes. You smirk and pull your fingers quickly out of her. The Spider bitch keens and her nook clenches around air. She looks up but her head is thrust back down quickly and your tongue comes into contact with her clitoris. She cries out, her eyes shut tightly and she bites her lip hard to stop herself from making a noise she would regret. Your tongue swirls around her clit, the taste of her is delicious and exotic. You know you could get use to this taste, but unfortunately she would never let you do this again. So you take in her scent, her taste and imprint it to your memory. You suck slightly on her sweet spot and she reaches her point and goes over the edge in pleasure as she orgasms. She breathes deeply and flushes as you do . She stays in the same position for a couple of moments before she looks up at you.  
"Right. Nooooooooow its my turn." She sings to you and you flush brighter knowing your in for it now.


End file.
